Closure
by vandergelic
Summary: Rosalie, of course, is a girl with an unusual story that her mind unwillingly brings her back to her growing up in an odd foster home before being adopted. After much denial and torment, she decides to finally take the steps to uncover where she came from and whatever the hell she is with the help of Natasha. But..what happened to the other foster kids?


**Hello! This is something I wrote in the middle of last year or so for an OC I roleplayed, but I no longer do that anymore. Nevertheless, I was thinking about it and decided I would like to continue to write about her story because I have many ideas. I feel like I could take her story in many different directions. Changes are being made in Chapter 2 so I can fit the story chronologically with the MCU. I also had written it last year.**

 **Another note. You may not learn much about my OC right now, but as I post chapters, more of her past and who she is as a person will be revealed. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism as it will highly help me. My writing has improved since last year, but it'll still be of good use. Now enough of me rambling, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rosalie had her hands shoved in the pockets of her worn out hoodie from high school as she waited to board the subway taking through Downtown New York to get to class with ease. She figured it'd be better and way quicker than a taxi. Sometimes she couldn't stand the busy and crowded atmosphere of this city. She often wondered how she ended up here, or if accepting the scholarship from NYU was really worth it. But did she really have a choice in the first place? Her foster mom couldn't afford it, she should be grateful for everything that has happened to her this past year, but she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't on the right path. Rosie knew deep down inside she wasn't happy, in fact she could feel herself succumbing into depression, but she didn't want to admit that to herself. She was fine, everything was fine, her life was fine. There are people out there who would do anything for the life that she has and to get the opportunities she did. Rosie cursed at herself softly.

"Stop thinking, you know it does you no good." She muttered lowly to herself.

The subway pulled up and she boarded amongst the crowd of people, walking through the aisle looking for an empty seat. Rosie took the first one she saw and set her backpack down in the loft chair besides her to prevent anyone from sitting near. She pushed her amber hair behind her ear before leaning back in her seat and staring out the window.

Something wasn't right, she could feel it. No, it didn't have anything to do with herself or her mood, but in the air around her. On this subway, in this room, she could sense a presence that meant to do harm. Her body tensed up and her eyes scanned around slowly, catching sight of a little girl with brown hair just like hers, but green eyes. She had to be at least 4 years old and was sitting on her father's lap, right beside her mom. They were laughing just quiet enough for only the three of them to hear as the small girl made faces imitating a fish. The scene was so happy, and full of innocence. She missed it when life was like that.

It took Rosie back to a particular moment about 15 years ago when she was just turning 4 or 5 years old, it was her birthday.

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" sang Elizabeth, the caretaker of the foster home, to Rosalie. The girl sat at the dinner table with a wide enough smile, she was sure her cheeks were going to be sore tomorrow, along with a few other foster kids that also had faces with gratitude._

 _"Happy birthday dear Rosie.. happy birthday to you!" The last bit was sang in harmony with the woman and the rest of the kids at the table, followed by an applause and a giggle coming from Rosalie who looked at her cake then up at them. This was her family, she was sure of it, and she longed to stay with them forever._

 _"Make a wish dear." Elizabeth said. Rosie closed her eyes and thought for a moment before blowing out the candles. After she was finished, one of the kids turned to her, his name was Ryder and both of his eyes were a different color; gold and silver._

 _"What did you wish for? A hundred more Barbie dolls?" The little boy teased._

 _"Something even better! For us to be happy and together, forever and ever!"_

It was short lived.

Rosie was snapped out of her trance at the sudden halt of the metro that slammed her into the seat in front of her and screaming from the people around her. She shook her head to clear up her blurry vision and picked herself back up, balancing herself against the window. There was a huge hole above them to where you could see outside, weird alien-like creatures dressed in silver had crashed into the vehicle speaking a language she couldn't understand. They looked like reptiles, from space, there were about three of them and they were armed with weapons she had never seen before. Rosie dropped behind the seat to hide herself, and breathed heavily, looking back at the small family who were in distraught and the little girl was had tears coming down her cheeks, being guarded by the arms of her father. It was all surreal, but she knew she had to do something to protect the people on board.

She hurriedly threw off her hoodie and glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Soon, faded into thin air. Her feet stood her up slowly, just to make sure no one could see her and her transparent body took her down the aisle where the enemies stood. Rosie stood right in front of them, and they were completely oblivious to her presence. She was able to get a good look at them and god; they were quite disgusting. She looked down at her balled up fist. Well, here goes nothing.

She punched her fist right through the aliens chest and came out of Fade, his metal armor clenched around her armor and nearly made her scream, but at least he was dead now. The other two shot at her with blue, laser-like bullets that came from their guns and she used the alien she killed as a shield, withdrawing the supernatural weapon from the dead hand, it must've weighed a ton but balanced it on the aliens shoulder.

"Get out of here! Go! Go!" Rosalie screamed at the passengers behind her, watching them all frantically breakthrough the door and run away, catching one more look at the little girl that reminded her of herself.

Her attention turned back to the two reptilians before her still shooting, she winced and closed one eye to aim, and shot one through the face, making her stumble back and dropping the space gun. Two down, one to go and she went into Fade again, pulling her arm out from the body and found it covered in a purple blood. It was quite obvious now that whatever these things were, they were from a different planet, or maybe even universe. Rosalie had always believed in the supernatural and aliens, but never once did she think they would come to Earth in her life time.

She circled around her last scaly victim, who was looking around for her body as expected. He held the launcher in his cretin hands before he began shooting everywhere clearly becoming aggravated and that's when she jumped onto the creatures back coming out from her transparency and wrapped her hands around his neck, using everything in her to hopefully choke the creature, only for it to grab her by her shirt and be slammed onto the ground of the vehicle, making a loud groan leave her. Rosalie spun on the ground with a leg out and swept the alien onto the floor next to her and elbowed him in the face before quickly flipped herself around on all fours and wrapping her hands back around his neck. What seemed like a trillion bolts of energy, the vermin launched his foot her stomach, sending her body flying out the glass of the metro. Pain surged through her body and she coughed up blood, she could see the alien approaching her out of the corner of her eye. Grabbing two of the bigger shards of glass from the broken window around her in either of her hands, she forced herself up. Her feet ran towards the alien and quickly dropped back down to the ground, sliding on her knees when he shot at her then hopping back up to her feet, leaping and shoving the glass through both of his temples. A screech came from the alien as he was killed, and Rosalie let go of him, letting his body fall to the ground.

The beaten up girl stared at it thinking, 'What the literal fuck are those things?', before holding her hands up to her face to examine the cuts on her hand from the glass. She thought could hear more commotion above her outside, and headed up the staircase. Her thinking was right for once, and the streets of New York were chaotic. There were more of those aliens, a lot more, but something that concerned her even more was the giant hole in the sky which was where they were coming out from.

"What the fuck…" Rosalie said under her breath a few times as she turned around and looked at her surroundings. New York was in ruins. Though she didn't particularly like living here, it brought her despair to see it in such devastation and people dying.

All of that was two years ago. Rosalie was 21 now and stood in the same spot in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up at the buildings that were once torn apart and watched people walk along the pavement people once laid dead on. If you think that she saved the day back then, you're wrong. She didn't think that she could even if she tried. She only killed three of those things out of hundreds of them. It was a group of people, or more like highly elevated freaks of nature with supernatural abilities that did. They called themselves the Avengers. Rosalie knew she was being a hypocrite by calling them 'freaks of nature', because, well, she was one herself, but at least she didn't go around blowing up small countries like Sovokia. She got that their intentions were to protect the Earth, but it got kind of outrageous sometimes. It made her want to move to a different planet.

Nevertheless, over the two years Rosalie gained more control over her own supernatural abilities. Rosie wasn't quite sure how she got them, or where she came from, or what she even was. Every time she tried to remember, her mind gets taken back into a dark realm, where she sees her parents getting killed before her by some..man, or thing. She could never make out what he, or her was.

And for some strange reason, she thought it was better if she didn't know.

Quite frankly, she was fine with being in this world alone without knowing where she came from and not having a family. A few less things to worry about. However, for her powers, Rosalie discovered she was able to see the dead, enter people's dreams and even choose to give them a nightmare if she wished, and haunt them. It seemed very ghost-like, she figured she may as well be dead, except she was alive. On the outside, it may not be thought that she could do all these things, and more that she has yet figured out how to control yet. She looked just like any other person, and that was the way Rosalie liked it. At least she wasn't a total freak of nature.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and it startled her to see that she was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She noted that she needed to stop getting lost in her own thoughts, and practice getting into other's.

"Hello?" Rosalie said into the receiver.

"Rosie? It's Nat. I think I found something you might want to see."


End file.
